


【卡带】乳牛

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卡X土&架空时空线，类似忍者世界，非忍者世界&肉而已，要什么逻辑（你滚）&文笔渣预警，雷预警，超级OOC预警&好了，我要放毒了





	【卡带】乳牛

&卡X土

&架空时空线，类似忍者世界，非忍者世界

&肉而已，要什么逻辑（你滚）

&文笔渣预警，雷预警，超级OOC预警

&好了，我要放毒了

 

“这生意难做了啊，能赚钱也就还没开战那几年，谁承想换了个管事的就让我们没活路。操！”

歪着带土色帽子的男人狠狠的吸了一口烟，口鼻喷出混黄色的烟气，吐一口心中的郁闷。旁边的伙伴见他如此也只能笑笑安慰他，“你还好啦，我手里的这批都是低价卖的，而且还都是上等货色，裤子都要舍掉了。你都能高价卖出去就不错了，大不了以后我们找点别的生计。”

“哼，我这手里还有一个呢，卖不出去。”男人重新点燃一只香烟。

“当‘肉’买了呗，便宜点降点价，趁上头那些老家伙们还没死，能转出手就转出去。听说刚上来的年轻的那几个可厉害着呢，那个XXX都被他们下狱了，新政也是一天好几个，咱能别在这时候沾包就别沾包，不然查到就直接……”说着还做了一个割头的动作。

“操，你就是怂，怪不得那么多货都被你给便宜处理了。早知道你就该把货给我，我给你卖。”

“大哥说笑了不是？这些都是从战场死人堆里扒拉出来的，也值不了多少钱，也就他们命硬做了手术也没死，横竖都是些不能再当人的玩意，怎么卖不是卖？”

男人斜了他一眼，没再接话。死小子嘴里没句老实话，怂就怂呗，反正现在亏本的又不是他。

这时，从旁边的门出来一个人，悄声的给男人说：“老板，有人来看货。”

“好，我这就过去。”

“哥，现在出手最重要，咱也不差那点钱了。”那个人还是想劝劝他。

“你懂什么？这个不是钱的问题，而是……”男人贴在那人耳旁，“他根本就不产奶。”

 

“客人这边请，小心路，不好意思路有点窄。”刚刚一直在门外骂娘的男人现在脸上堆满笑容，谄媚的毕恭毕敬领着来看“乳牛”的客人。

客人一身白装白帽，蹬着定制的高端皮靴，手里拄着笔直的拐杖，就是胖的太夸张，像这种黑市本来就狭小，让他来来去去的还真是委屈他了。

老板把客人领到隐藏隐秘的小院子里，有一通围着矮墙的围栏，指了指矮墙里面，“那个，就是客人要的‘乳牛’。”

胖子伸过头看了一眼，立马嫌弃的捏住鼻子，“他怎么这么脏？”

围栏里面的是一个满身都是泥巴的人，却什么都没有穿，小小的围栏就这么紧紧的围着他，就像圈养在院子里的牲口。

老板立马笑着说：“畜生嘛，哪有那么干净的？”

“不行不行，太脏了，赶紧拿水冲冲。”胖子连忙摆摆手。

老板嘴角抽抽了几下，可还是招呼人过来，“那个谁，拿水管赶紧给洗洗，洗干净。”

冰冷的水浇在依在墙上睡眠的人，被惊醒后立马用胳膊和手去挡水流，却徒劳无功。

“咳咳咳……”

被呛了几口水，弯着腰咳嗽，胖子用拐杖抬起他的下巴，看了一眼。白发黑眼倒是不难看，

可惜一半的脸都给毁容了，看着都狰狞。

拐杖抵在脖子上往前一伸，坐在地上的人立马抓住拐杖挣扎。

“来个人把他压住，别脏了客人的东西。”老板立马招呼手下把他架住，让客人看清楚商品的样子。

“你这也是从战场捡来的吧，一半都毁了难看死了。”胖子在他身上戳来戳去，指指点点。

“客人您可得知道，上过战场的体格好，怎么折腾都死不了，这个您能玩好久呢。您看您看，这牛身材不错，胸也好看啊！”

胖子用拐杖戳了戳胸脯，点点头，“是挺有弹性的。可脸色不太好，看起来不健康啊，他不会是头病牛吧！”

“不能够啊！病牛我们怎么会往外卖呢？您就放心吧！”

胖子没再说话，只是拿着拐杖不停的戳，里面的人不断挣扎。

“客人如果买下来的话，我们还有赠品。一台最新款的挤奶器，这可是挤奶速度最快的挤奶器了！”

这句话提醒了客人，他可是来买“乳牛”的，其他的不重要，重要的是出奶量怎么样。

把棍子戳到胸膛的一乳头上，狠狠的捻了一下。看了看并没有白色的液体出来，正奇怪呢，换到另一个乳头也狠狠的捻了一下，照样没出来，又加重力道不停地捻，都磨破了皮，流出了血，可该出来的还是没出来。

客人终于火了，“怎么不出奶！你这是骗人的吧！他妈的怎么到处都是假货！长得这么难看还是个假货！真、真是个黑心商人！告辞！”

“客人！客人！不是……操！”

看到好久才上门的客人就这么走掉了，心机败坏的看着因疼痛窝在角落里的白色短发男人狠狠的吩咐手下：“从明天开始不许给他吃饭，调教三天当‘肉’给我卖了！再卖不出去直接宰了，天天的在我这浪费粮食！操！”

“肉”指的是皮肉，是指用屁股给男人暖屌的工具，这价钱是大大折扣了。

“乳牛”本是为了满足某些变态贵族而生产的产物，他们大都来源被拐卖的人口，做过特殊手术后改造人体，变成能产奶水的人类。价钱高的离谱也是因为存活率极低，也有些存活下来并不能出奶的自然只能当“肉”卖了。

这家黑心老板舍不得丢掉这份钱，盘算着能骗一个是一个，可客人又不是傻子，到了今天才死了心，把最后这个赶紧卖出去，好日后再找别的生计。

也许老天爷照顾他的生意，过了几天又来了一个看“乳牛”的客人。一个穿着灰色斗篷，带着面罩，帽子还压的底底的，看不到长什么样。

老板把他带去后院，还没来得及天花乱坠，那人先开口：“听说你家的‘乳牛’不会出奶。”

老板嘴角抽抽，“您这是听谁说的？怎么可能呢？”

那人指了指圈里躺在地上一动不动的人，特别指向受伤的乳头，“还要我再试一试吗？”

“不瞒您说，的确不会产奶，我这也打算当‘肉’卖了，还特意调教了好几天，您看您看这‘牛’屁股里还插着棒子呢。”说着就拉起他的脚拖过来给客人看两腿之间的那里。

“你别碰他！”客人的声线立马变得阴冷，老板被吓一哆嗦，立马收了手谄媚的笑。

客人拿出鼓囊囊的钱袋扔给男人，“钱给你，人我带走了。”

“行！行！”老板像抱着宝贝似的抱着沉甸甸的钱袋子，招呼伙计，“你们把他拖出来，送到客人马车上。”然后在伙计耳边悄声说了一句话，伙计点点头。

送到马车上后，神秘的客人立马摘下斗篷把他紧紧的包住，紧张的喊着：“带土，带土。”

 

 也许是听到声音，怀里的人微微动了一下，卡卡西用手给他擦去脸上的泥垢，才看到带土的脸红的不正常。

“……渴……水……好渴……”

卡卡西几乎是贴在他的唇上才听清带土说什么。

“有水有水，带土，我扶你起来慢慢喝。”

“咳咳……”可能因为许久未进食水，急切的需要水源，却一边喝一边不停地咳嗽。

卡卡西见如此，自己拿起着水杯喝一口抬起带土的头缓缓的喂一口，直到水瓶空了，带土才稍微舒缓了口气。却没老实一会儿，又不停的扭动起来，裸露的腿紧紧并起摩擦，似吟非吟的一直哼哼。

卡卡西终于知道带土脸上的绯红是怎么一回事了，刚开始以为是因为天冷受冻了，没想到……没想到那群王八蛋是给带土灌了春药！

手伸到带土的下体处突然摸到棍子之类的东西，握紧根部缓慢的抽出来，伴随着棍子的拉出，后面流出了好多水。卡卡西全抽出来后惊的收缩了瞳孔，那个老板所说的棒子竟然如此粗长，何止是正常人尺寸的两倍，他们是想把带土捅穿吗！卡卡西几乎要把带土揉进他的胸膛里，声音都有些哽咽，“他们这些混账到底把你当成了什么！把你当成了什么呀！”

朝向赶车的人大声喊：“快点！再跑快点！”

“带土你再忍一忍，很快我们就到家了。”

可是被灌了药的人已经神智不清，劣质媚药毒素早就侵蚀了全身，每一个细胞都在喧嚣着要么上了他要么杀了他。

卡卡西看见带土流出了鼻血，慌乱的为他擦掉，觉得一味的让带土忍可能真的会出问题。脱下半截的手套从后面抹上一些水，握上带土早已挺立起来的那里由慢到快的撸动。借着马车的颠簸卡卡西也没费多少力气，就把人撸射了一次。可没一会那里又挺立起来，变得又硬又肿。

带土好像没什么力气，每动一下都要喘好几口气，可因为太难受他不得不动一下缓解情欲。迷迷糊糊的把手伸到下身，凭借着本能找到地方伸进两根手指，却动不了，只能让感觉到空虚的穴含着。

这一切都被卡卡西看在眼里，炽热的双眼紧盯着带土缓慢又淫靡的动作，心里做了无数的挣扎，最后还是把人抱起放在腿上，一手抱着他一手插进了湿漉漉的小穴。

“嗯……哈啊啊～嗯啊～”

望着带土动情的模样，卡卡西心里揪做了一团。带土不该是这样的，早知道他会变成如此，还不如在那时直接杀了他。给他们各自一个痛快。

卡卡西第一次觉得回家的路太遥远，无论他怎么弄都满足不了怀里的这副身体。想想被那么长的一根棍子插到现在，区区几根手指头怎么可能会给他缓解。

他原是不想的，也许曾经真的想过奢望过，却没想到他要占有带土却是这样的。

“对不起，可我想要你是真的。”

儿时就已经喜欢上的人，经过了多少周转，这个人才落到他的怀里，之后一辈子都不要放手。哪怕带土再也不能是个正常的人类。

 

车夫使劲的抽打马屁股，马没命的奔跑，整个车子一路上颠颠簸簸，可无论怎么颠簸马车里面的两个人却紧密的结合着。

带土趴在卡卡西的肩膀上大口大口的喘息和呻吟。卡卡西摁住他的身体，不让因颠簸而乱晃，这样却把硬挺进的更深，随着马车的抖动而肆虐着甬道里面柔软的壁肉。卡卡西不用怎么抽插，热切的肉穴就能紧紧把他绞住咕噜咕噜的往里吸。

然后卡卡西的那根在里面变得更大。

“嗯～啊啊啊～唔唔～呜呜～呜～～”

呻吟渐渐变成低低的哭泣，卡卡西也感觉到脖子里灌进带土温凉的泪。卡卡西小心翼翼的轻拍他的背，“我弄疼你了吗？是不是很难受？”

可带土根本就无法回答他的问题，卡卡西只好掰开看着他的脸，依旧一副被情欲控制的模样，眼泪和口水一起流。

捧着他的头一一吻去他的泪，吻上他的唇，即使舌唇交缠也感觉不到带土有所回应。卡卡西的眉头越皱越紧，再这样下去带土可能真的会死。

带土被饿了多久卡卡西不清楚，当初见到他时也是奄奄一息的样子，然后又被黑心老板灌了许多劣质春药，在这个荒芜人烟的地方根本就找不到医生，本来只是想为了缓解他的情欲才上了他，原来却是在剥夺他最后一丝力气，可不做又有可能血管爆裂七窍流血而亡。

这样一系列下来，带土能不能活下来真的是个未知数。

当初他为自己挡石头砸烂了半边身体没有死，战场上被他捅了一剑没有死，被人做了改造手术没有死，却偏偏又要再说刚刚找到他的时候就要失去了吗？

“带土，求求你，我求求你。撑一下，一定要撑下来，我好不容易……好不容易才找到你。”

突然，车子很厉害的颠了一下，带土整个人被颠了起来又快速的落下，后穴里的肉棒也是被抽出许多又狠狠地插到底，带土闷哼一声不停的哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，甬道前所未有的紧紧绞住直接把卡卡西绞射，咕噜咕噜的全部吸进了身体里面，竟然一滴精液都没有流出来。

带土又无力的趴在他的身上，却感觉出不似之前那么濒临死亡的边缘。卡卡西突然有了个很变态的想法，他也让自己的这个想法吓到，但想了想又没有别的办法了，也许能让带土活下来，毕竟要赶一整夜的路。

“带土，不管你想要多少，我都给你。”

 

他们就这样在马车里一直做一直做，每次卡卡西快要射的时候都会从带土的身体里抽出，掰开他的嘴灌进去，让他喝掉。然后再来一次。

直到卡卡西用龟头抵住他的唇，带土慌乱的摇头才把剩下的精液全从后面灌进他的身体。

怀里的人渐渐安静下来，被插着沉沉的睡了过去。卡卡西也没有动，因为也不敢惊扰了他，就这样插着他抱着他看着车窗的窗布渐渐被升起的太阳照亮，看着怀里的人脸色恢复正常才露出笑容紧了紧为他披上的斗篷。

 

带土醒过来的时候，过了好一会儿才发现自己换了地方，柔软的床铺和柔软的被子都香喷喷的，不像他住的圈那样臭臭的，忍不住拉起多嗅了嗅。

“你醒了？”

突然一个富有磁性的男人的声音响起吓了他一跳，这才看见原来有人坐在他旁边。立马紧张的掀开被子下了床跪在地上，毕恭毕敬的喊了一声：“主人。”

卡卡西突然觉得空气都是凝固的，血液也停止了流淌，他颤抖的声音问带土：“你……喊我什么？”

带土神经敏锐，很明显的感到眼前的这个银发男人不快，更紧张了，话都说不利索，“主……主人……”

“……”卡卡西蹲下身，仔仔细细的翻看着带土的身体，无论怎么看都是带土，而且声音也像。除了原本乌黑的一头黑发变成别他还要白上几分的白发其他的特征都能证明是带土。白发有可能是做过改造手术的后遗症，那么大脑受到损害失忆也不是没可能。

卡卡西简单问了几句话更加肯定了自己的猜测，带土除了从实验室醒来后之前的记忆全都没有。

卡卡西不知道心里是个什么滋味，也许这样最好，对他来说带土无论是什么样子都是带土。

“你不用喊我主人，叫我卡卡西。”

“卡卡西？”

听到他叫自己的名字，卡卡西笑了笑，“你是带土，记住自己的名字。”

“带土？”

拿起准备好的衣服寄给他，让他穿上，带土却摇摇头说：“我们牛是不需要穿衣服的。”

卡卡西心里又被刺痛一下，接二连三的冲击让他感觉到前所未有的挫败感，之后还不清楚会有多少类似这样的事情，所以他必须要做好心理准备。

“在这里你要好好穿衣服，好好吃饭。其他事什么都不用管，知道吗？”卡卡西只是简单的给他穿上一件浴衣，这个地方是他临时搬过来的，也没几件行李，只能改天再给带土买新衣服了。

“穿好了，站起来走走看。”

带土却双手着地，慢慢爬了起来。膝盖不小心压住了下摆，“嘶啦”一声衣服被他扯破了。带土立马紧张的把头伏在地上，连声道歉，“对不起对不起，主人，我不是故意的！”

卡卡西可算是明白了。那些恶心的贵族为了满足自己的嗜好，把人变成牲口，不止身体还有思想。

他多庆幸带土是个不能产奶的“乳牛”，如果一开始……他简直无法想象。

之后这些问题必须一一教他改过来，要让他重新拾回人类的习惯。然后，好好的跟他一直在一起。

 

吃饭的时候，带土说只吃草，卡卡西脑子里开始想些有的没的，在马车上如果不是“喂”了带土点别的，估计现在都没有这么活蹦乱跳的。

卡卡西也不逼他，给了他一盘蔬菜，带土很快就吃完了，卡卡西问他饱了吗？带土点点头，肚子却立马发出咕噜噜的叫声。

卡卡西轻笑，端出一盘白团子让带土尝尝。带土一开始摇头不吃，肚子却真的很饿，小心翼翼的拿起一个小小的咬了一口，然后两个黑黑的大眼睛立马变得锃亮，把剩下的一大口一大口的吃掉了。

果然还是那个带土，喜欢吃甜食喜欢红豆糕的带土。

晚上睡觉的时候，带土很自觉的找了一个角落蹲下，抱着自己安眠。卡卡西拉起他，领到床上拍拍床铺，意思是让他上床睡觉。

带土听话的爬上去，趴在床铺上把屁股高高撅起来，脸埋在枕头里。

卡卡西不知道他在干什么，问他：“带土都是这样睡的吗？”

带土转头看着卡卡西，“主……卡卡西，上来不是要插的吗？他们说我是‘肉’，只要主人让我上床就把腚撅起来，说这样好操。”

卡卡西已经焦虑一整天了，到了现在头开始隐隐作痛。

说不想抱他那是假的，可他希望的是两人能在心意相通的情况下，最起码是在带土能知道他的情意也可以。这种像皮肉买卖的做爱即使是带土，卡卡西也……

看到带土诱惑的身体曲线，银发男人忍不住咽口水，给他选的灰白色浴袍本是很素朴的颜色，愣是被他这样穿出一股色情感。露出的紧绷大腿，包着的浑圆翘臀，收紧的腰线……

卡卡西的头更疼了，转身不再看他让自己冷静冷静。

带土天生就对别人的情绪感受敏感，即使失忆了，这种由生俱来的能力却无法剥夺。他知道卡卡西又不高兴了，兴许是他又做了不该做的事。立马下了床奔到角落乖乖的蹲坐着。

卡卡西见到带土如此，更是自责，这一切本来都不是带土的错，他才是最大的受害者，卡卡西只怪自己为什么没有早一点找到他，不知道带土到底吃了多少苦。

卡卡西走到带土脚边，带土更抱紧了自己，斜眼偷偷的看他的脚指头，又看了看自己的脚指头。卡卡西把手放在肩膀上的时候还吓一跳，紧接着就被他扛起来摔倒床上压在他身上。

带土惊呼一声紧紧闭着眼睛，双腿却打的开开的，整个人都在发抖。卡卡西却拉过棉被盖在两人身上，然后倒在一侧，紧紧握着带土的手说：“我什么都不做，睡觉吧。”在带土的手背上亲一口，闭上眼睛。

带土有点不安，他的新主人仿佛脾气有点不好，见他睡了，也没敢再动一下，渐渐地也睡着了。

 

之后的日子里，卡卡西教带土怎么直立行走，读书写字。带土还是跟小时候一样学习就容易打瞌睡，看着他睡着的样子总会让卡卡西仿佛回到年少的时光。

卡卡西偷偷的在带土唇上印了一口，扇动了几下睫毛，带土醒了，眯着眼睛看卡卡西。

屋外的阳光正好打在两人的身上，照的暖洋洋的，卡卡西又迅速亲了带土一口，笑眯眯的。带土看着他，也迅速的亲了卡卡西一口，卡卡西愣住了。然后靠近带土轻轻柔柔的蜻蜓点水般吻着他的唇，仿佛又不够，修长白皙的手指抓上他的下巴逐渐加深这个吻。

带土的后面被开发过，但接吻却不会。卡卡西深情的吻着他，带土却僵硬了。紧紧闭着眼睛一动不动，他不知道卡卡西为什么要吃他嘴，还把舌头伸了进去，虽然卡卡西闻起来香香的，又被他吃的嘴里麻麻的，可是、可是……怎么还把他的舌头卷进他的嘴里咬呢？

卡卡西不会是要吃了他吧！

带土想到这里立马惊恐的一把把他推开，“卡卡西，我虽然是‘肉’但不好吃的！”

“带土很好吃，我已经吃过了。”卡卡西笑。

吃过了？！带土摸了摸自己，好像没什么缺的地方，难不成他被吃了还能再长出来？！那、如果是这样的话，卡卡西要吃也不是不行……

“卡卡西，一会儿会不会很疼？”

带土竟然还跟小时候一样怕疼。

“不会，……可能会有一点疼。不过我会温柔的。”

带土想了想，卡卡西平时对他很好，不打他也不骂他，而且还让他吃饱饭，更没有因为他是个不会产乳的“牛”就嫌弃。即使卡卡西想吃他，他也会忍着的。他虽然是“肉”但不是那个肉，但不管怎么说都是肉……

昂起头把脖子露出来，“吃、吃吧……”

卡卡西差点笑出声，虽然带土理解错了，但这样逗弄一下仿佛也不错。看他发抖又不得不认命的样子实在可爱的紧，不把他吃干抹净了怎么能行。

“我开动了～”

卡卡西拉开带土的衣襟，手握住他的后颈啃咬他的脖子，在最脆弱的皮肤那里来回的磨牙，仿佛真的要一口咬断大动脉，然后慢慢吞食入腹。

在带土感觉到卡卡西真的要一口咬断的时候，突然感觉湿湿的软软的贴着他的皮肤，他这是被舔了吗？痒痒的。突然又被重重的吸了一口。

“嗯～嗯……”

卡卡西停下动作，抬头看了他一会儿，紧接着把带土拉起来，“跟我来。”

带土被他拉到床边，整个人被压在床上，卡卡西趴在他的身上不停地在脖子上种草莓。带土的呼吸有些絮乱，连带着脑袋也开始变成浆糊。卡卡西并没有咬断他的脖子，而是顺着脖子亲吻锁骨，一点点细细的吻轻轻落在上面，原来卡卡西喜欢啃骨头？

亲手脱下给他穿上的衣服，也是一种乐趣，卡卡西看着衣着凌乱的人更是添了一份色气。带土有一对很漂亮的胸脯，饱满而结实。上手捏起来很有弹性，卡卡西忍不住像捏乳房一般把胸脯往里挤压，两只大手捧住边缘各种揉捏，捏成各种形状，欣赏结实的肌肉在他的指缝间鼓起。

不经意间擦过乳头，惹来带土一声低吟，又不安的扭动身体。卡卡西低笑一声，用食指不停的在乳晕上画圈，刺激到中间的乳尖廷廷立立，在裸露的空气中可爱的抖动。卡卡西一口含住，两手各捏一边嘴巴不停的吸吮。

“卡、卡卡西，我，我是‘肉’，没有奶的……所以，吸、吸不出来……”

卡卡西没有抬头，只是趴在带土的胸膛上不停的舔着挺立起来的乳尖。实在想象不出来这么小巧的乳头会出奶，禁不住用指甲轻轻搔抠着乳眼，却忽略了身下人的感受。

“卡卡西？！”

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”不小心玩上瘾了。可看到带土扭捏的不太对劲，才注意到下边有个硬硬的东西抵着他的肚子。

竟然因为玩乳尖，带土就硬了吗？看来很敏感啊，应该可以多开发一些，看看其他地方是否也这样敏感。也许以后只要碰一下这里，或者一句话一个词就会让带土的身体有反应。

这就是卡卡西想要的。

既然带土的记忆已经一片空白，如同新生的婴孩，那么从现在开始，就让带土完全属于他的吧。

这一次，一定会紧紧抓住，不再放手。

 

用手指、用唇一点点试探，碰到的哪个地方带土会颤抖会闷哼，卡卡西都会在心里打上一个叉，牢牢的记在脑子里。像颈部侧腰肚脐和大腿内侧这些地方敏感实属平常，可没想到带土的小肚子那里竟然也反应的很厉害，只是轻轻在上面刮了一下，带土整个人差点弹起来，揉弄的时候，带土含着眼泪祈求他说，“卡卡西别压，我会想尿尿。”

卡卡西用手捂着这里，对带土说：“一会儿这里就会鼓起来，到时候带土自己摸摸。”

带土不知道卡卡西说的是什么意思，但还是“唔唔”的点头。

卡卡西笑的一脸狐狸样，分开带土的双腿抬起他的腰时，带土突然变得紧张起来，主动把腿打的开开的，自己掰着大腿把屁股抬高，然后掰开臀瓣，拉开穴口，一咬牙头一扭，哆哆嗦嗦的等着卡卡西插进去。

“带土，你这是？”看到带土这个样子，卡卡西心里突然被刺了一下，才想起带土之前是待个什么样的地方。

带土转过头对卡卡西说：“这个我很熟练了，卡卡西直接插就好。”

突然有些泄气，他可不想让带土在这方面这么熟练啊！

“带土不用这么害怕，虽然我很想进去，如果……你不愿意就算了。”

“是，是吗？”带土看了看周围，突然轻松一点，放开拉着屁股的手。

“带土在找什么吗？”卡卡西有些疑惑。

“没有棍子。”

“棍子？”

“他们说我是‘肉’，每天都拿这么长这么粗的棍子插。”带土夸张的比划着，可卡卡西知道并不夸张，他见过那根在带土身体里的棍子。“还让我自己用屁股吞进去，不然不给吃饭。可是真的好恶心好疼……”

“他们只用棍子吗？”卡卡西不死心的问。

“应该……好像……是吧，大部分我也记不得了，醒来屁股里一直插着棍子，他们有时过来就捅我，然后告诉我，之后上了主人的床就把腚撅起来。”

卡卡西叹了一口气，带土从小到大都不是乖乖听话的类型，现在脑子不灵光竟然别人说什么他都信。

也许，带土应该也很容易被骗吧，不然他家老祖能骗他那么长时间？

“他们有亲你吗？就是，像我对你做的这些。”卡卡西又问。

“怎么会？他们都嫌我们臭，根本就不愿意靠近的。”带土说着突然意识到了什么，“卡卡西真的跟他们不一样，对我们‘牛’特别好，卡卡西真是个好人！”

他不是一个好人，可他现在只想和带土在一起，无论以前他们之间有多少恩怨，既然老天又给他一次机会，这一次说什么也要握紧他的手，再也不放开。

“带土不是‘牛’，一定要记住。”

带土听到这句话，却曲解了卡卡西的意思。是啊，他连“乳牛”都不是，是最卑微的存在，他只是“肉”。

他听老板说，生意不好做了，他们是最后一批“乳牛”。卡卡西是想买“牛”的吧，偏偏买了他这个不会出奶的“肉”，而且他竟然还不生气，对他还这么好。

如果卡卡西能有一头他喜欢的“牛”就好了。

见到带土点头，卡卡西放心的笑了。那么接下来，就把该做的都做了吧。

卡卡西把手指抵在带土菊穴的时候，褶皱部分紧张的收缩了一下，卡卡西知道带土会害怕，安慰他说道：“带土放心，我不会用棍子插你，我会很温柔很轻的……尽量不会弄疼你。”

突然觉得说这句话好心虚，他现在真像骗带土的骗子，到时候带土喊疼估计他也不会停下吧。

穴口很干燥，卡卡西沾了一些口水试探着伸进一根手指，里面要比卡卡西想象的要紧，紧致的肠肉每一寸都在阻挡他的进入，卡卡西只能在穴口周围浅浅的抽插，一点点拓开疆土。

带土很有做“肉”的自觉，既然是卡卡西想插他，无论他想插什么都好，第一次被别人这样温柔对待使他更紧张了，更何况卡卡西只是想插手指。

带土把腿分的更开，跟之前一样掰开臀瓣拉开穴口，让卡卡西更容易进去。卡卡西见他如此也没有再说什么，捣出一些肠液后进进出出更顺畅了，紧接着放进第二根手指。

手指不是直愣愣的棍子，它们在里面不停的搅动扣挖，到处试探。指腹滑到一个微微凸起的点时，带土仿佛被电了一下，还没反应过来就听到卡卡西说：“找到了。”

找到？找到什么了？他的屁股里没有什么东西啊？

正在胡思乱想着，卡卡西又探进一根手指，三根修长有力的属于男人的手指头，在越来越柔软的壁肉里搅动，搅得更湿更软，空间更大。

“嗯啊～卡卡西？我……感觉好奇怪？”

没有太疼的感觉，反而又麻又胀，里面被卡卡西的手指添的好满，还总是挖到不知是哪里，都感觉说不出是不是痒的感觉。

卡卡西看到流出好多透明的液体，感觉差不多了，抽出了手指。但带土却突然感到空虚，扭了扭腰看着卡卡西，仿佛在祈求填满他。

看着带土依旧拉开着穴口，现在明显的能看到里面艳红的壁肉不停地蠕动，淫靡而热烈。如果现在就放着不管不知道带土会怎样？

“带土想要吗？”卡卡西故意逗他，放着后面不管，不停的亲着挺立起来的乳尖，手握上他的阴茎捻着龟头，可带土却越来越饥渴了，想让卡卡西更多的摸摸他亲亲他，给他撸鸡鸡。因为他不敢乱动，怕卡卡西不高兴，只能乖乖的拉着屁眼让他不停地流水。

可他也不知道要什么，只能泪眼汪汪的不停地点着头，“要！要！”

“要什么？带土想要什么一定要说清楚啊。”

带土却说不出来了，具体想要什么他真的不会表达，只能咬着下唇可怜兮兮的看着卡卡西。看着带土这副模样，拇指划过嘴角的疤，心中一阵瘙痒。

欺负他真的好过瘾，就让带土在他身下哭出来吧，哭的越惨越好。

手指划过身体中间的疤痕裂缝，引起带土一阵阵的颤栗，一直滑到最下面，卡卡西深深的记住，这些都是带土曾经为了救他留下的伤疤。这些伤疤就是他卡卡西给带土打下的标记，之后要成为专属他的性感带。

让带土这么一直掰着也不好，灌进冷风小穴里受冷可不行呢。卡卡西也快忍不住了，这几天只能看能摸，每次把他拐上床时带土也都乖乖的打开腿，可他偏偏一直忍着，忍得好辛苦。

带土能亲他，说明也是喜欢他的吧。即使不是喜欢，不讨厌就好，这次他要让带土清清楚楚的看清楚两人是怎么结合的。

“带土，接下来可能会有点痛苦，如果疼一定要跟我说，我会停下。”

带土只能点点头，卡卡西拿棍子捅他他都认了，没什么他承受不了的。

卡卡西把带土的屁股抬得高高的，“带土，看清楚了，看清楚我是怎么进去的。”然后扶着硬挺对准小口一点点插了进去。

带土不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，卡卡西竟然把那、那个插进去了！那个，那里不是用来尿尿的吗？竟然还越插越往里面！

“卡、卡卡西！”带土慌乱的抓着他的胳膊，“你，你怎么把鸡鸡插进来了！”

“别怕，别怕。这里也是我的一部分，我进到带土的里面，说明我们就在一起了。”卡卡西开始花言巧语。

“是吗？”带土半信半疑，不过他喜欢和卡卡西在一起这种说法，既然卡卡西这样说，那就错不了了。可是这样被抬着他的腰用不上力，只能被迫承受卡卡西的顶撞。直到两人紧密相连，卡卡西才停下趴在带土身上喘口气。

“带土，疼吗？”卡卡西很关切的问。

带土摇摇头，“没有棍子粗，不疼的。”

“哈哈，不要拿我跟棍子比啊。”卡卡西苦笑，不知道带土是在安慰他还是在挖苦他，即使是安慰也有挖苦的意味啊。

“真的没有棍子粗的，也没那么长，还热热的，有点软软的……”带土说话越来越小声，他真的很努力的在表达他真的不疼。

“好了好了，我知道了，带土既然不疼，那我就不客气了。”卡卡西也忍得辛苦，一进去就被里面的软肉挤压，忍不住想要抽插了。

这次掐着他的胯，挺动着腰由缓到急的抽动。带土也从一开始的紧张渐渐地软化，越来越涨满的感觉从甬道顶撞到心里，一股股的热流不停的传到小肚子，又被卡卡西一次次撞散，传到四肢百骸，而且时不时的被他擦过那个凸点，就像过了电流，大脑时不时一片空白。

“啊～啊～嗯啊～哈啊～啊哈～”

看着眼前卡卡西的那里从他的屁眼里迅速的进进出出，带出不少液体打出泡沫，带土竟然红了脸，他虽然不是很懂，但也感觉出这样很不好意思。卡卡西也同他一样，紧紧盯着两人紧密相连的地方，着迷的的看着吞吃他肉棒的穴口，每次被他翻出来的肠肉和被他顶入鼓起的小腹。

卡卡西握起带土的手放在他自己的小肚子上，“我说过这里会鼓起来，带土自己感受一下。”

带土听话的把手心轻轻放在上面，果然如卡卡西所说一鼓一鼓的。卡卡西把手附在他的手背，用力一压，同时加快频率操着小穴，这次卡卡西找准了位置，每次都用龟头和柱身一次次撵过前列腺的位置，带土突然开始挣扎。这种感觉对他来说太刺激，疼他还可以忍受，但被这样实在超出他的承受范围，感觉再这样下去他会……他会……

“卡卡，卡卡西！停下！啊～哈～我，不要了～啊啊～不要～不要动了，哈～”

带土这次真的是在求饶了，大股大股的眼泪往外冒，可卡卡西并没有放过他，用越来越大的幅度操干着小穴，占有着带土。

“带土，再忍一忍。”

怎么忍得了啊，他感觉鸡鸡里要有东西出来了，不会是要尿尿了吧？！

“停下，啊～～～啊啊啊～停下啊～嗯～”

带土一声闷哼，紧接着浑身痉挛，抖动着身子射了出来。

带土捂住脸，竟然真的尿了，还是白色的，太丢脸了。可卡卡西只是停了那么一小会儿，直接掐着他的腰更拼命的捅他了，带土被他撞的东摇西晃，头越来越晕，眼泪鼻涕口水乱流。

“再等一会儿，马上，马上就好。呼呼……”卡卡西的呼吸也絮乱，带土刚刚射的时候甬道里一阵紧缩，从穴口到肠道深处一股股的缠绕绞紧，仿佛要把他吸进去般，卡卡西差点被他绞射。现在带土的身体高潮余韵还没过去，里面的壁肉热情的紧，卡卡西更是停不下来的挺动腰抽插着小穴，每次恨不得把全部都要挤进去，又全部抽出，大幅度的做着运动，在带土又要痉挛的时候深深的插进去，享受里面紧紧的挤压和吸吮，打开铃口把全部白液都射进带土的身体深处。

“不……不要……”

卡卡西刚放开手，带土立马慌慌张张的爬到床的角落，抽离出卡卡西的肉棒，里面的白液顺着穴口和臀缝流出来沾湿了床单。

带土卷起身体抱住自己哭鼻子，抓起床单胡乱的擦着下体，仿佛要擦掉特别脏的东西。

卡卡西愣住了，原来带土这么讨厌吗？避他如蛇蝎般。那之前，他都做了什么呀！原来，原来被他抱，带土是这么不情愿的吗？

“卡卡西……”带土闷闷的说。

“我在，我在这里！”卡卡西立马过去，却不敢靠他太近。

“他们都说‘肉’是最低贱的，连最廉价的娼妓都不如，那时候我不懂，原来……原来……”带土抱着自己越来越紧。

“不是的带土，我从没有看轻你，我只是……太想抱你了，如果你讨厌，我……不会再碰你……”卡卡西快泄气了，他都不知道该说些什么，该做的不该做的都做了，到现在还能怎么解释呢？

“你对我好，我知道，你拿棍子插我都行，我、我不怕疼的！可是，可是为什么……”带土抬起头，可怜兮兮的看着他，“为什么要在我肚子里尿尿！”

这一句话把卡卡西直接炸成了烟花，他趴在床上不知该笑还是该哭。但目前最要紧的是要给带土科普一下性知识。

当然，对这种什么都不懂的小笨蛋，自然想说什么就是什么了。

 

卡卡西说的口干舌燥，带土还是似懂非懂的。只知道那个不是尿液，但卡卡西还是没说明白到底是什么东西。最后卡卡西实在没办法，摁着带土给他口交了一次，直到带土看见卡卡西吞下他的白色液体，才相信了卡卡西。

语言果然是最苍白的，还是直接来一发最好。

之后他们又在床上滚来滚去，卡卡西教着带土各种做爱姿势，让他学会自己动着屁股配合他的动作，让他好好的叫出来，直到声音嘶哑。

嗯，自来也大人的小说真的没白看，该学的都学了，实践起来得心应手。

 

从那天以后，两人过上了没羞没臊的日子，整栋屋子里的各个角落都沾上他们两人的东西。卡卡西很满足的抱着带土，每次只要轻轻搔刮他的小肚子，就会看见下面的衣服被顶起，红着脸蹭卡卡西的脖子；再咬一咬他的耳朵，带土就会抱他更紧，用下面挺起来的地方主动去蹭卡卡西的；抚摸上他脊背的疤痕，带土就会贴在卡卡西胸膛上摩擦发痒的乳头；这时抓上屁股揉捏，小小的洞口就开始变得湿润了。

沙哑的声线低低的叫着一声“卡卡西”，银色发丝的男人就能随时随地的要了他。

带土就算被抵在墙上，也能把腿翘的很高，以最大的幅度呈现在卡卡西面前。那是他最柔软的地方，全心全意的摆在最信任的人面前，允许他以最肆虐的方式占有、攻池，再深深的埋进里面一次次的把精华释放，标记着这里是他的领地。

“嗯～嗯哈～～卡卡～西～呜呜呜～”

带土每次都会好好的淫声浪叫，连每一丝喘息都是被顶撞的媚吟。光滑结实的长腿，早已布满了紫红色的指痕。拉开双腿，靠近会阴的地方全是吻痕。

自然胸膛也没有被放过，带土都觉得自己的乳晕比以前大了许多，明明说过好几次他不会产奶，可卡卡西还是喜欢吸他的乳头，每次吸得都要把他的魂魄吸出来。带土盼望着有一天他也能跟其他“乳牛”一般能给卡卡西产奶，也不枉费对他这样好。

 

“到了你该报答的时候了。”

 

带土已经不记得是谁对他说过这句话，脑海中总是会想起，仿佛已经是很遥远的记忆了。

遥远到以为是前生。

 

寒冷的冬日终于过去，天气逐渐变暖的时候，卡卡西也忙碌起来。带土被告知没有什么事最近不要下楼，等他忙完了带他出去赏樱花吃点心。带土很高兴，心里想着一切都听卡卡西的就好。

有一日带土听到楼下有人进来的声响，而且不止一个。悄悄的打开门偷偷溜了出来，在墙柱后面悄悄偷看。

卡卡西和一个男人说了一些话，然后男人招招手，再进来一个人扛着一个昏迷的少年送进了房间。卡卡西给了那人一笔钱，那个人满面笑容的告辞了。

带土心想：卡卡西是不是又买了一头新的“乳牛”？毕竟他只是个不会产奶的“肉”，卡卡西肯定嫌他没用吧。

……

总有些熟悉的感觉，他好像一直被人说没用。

 

“反正也是没用的东西。”

 

脑子里突然响起一个少年的声音，仿佛又是很遥远的记忆，可怎么都回忆不起那张脸，脑海中只有一片模糊的色斑，只记得当初听到那句话的心情。

生气、伤心、委屈、不服气……

带土听到卡卡西走在楼梯上的声音，立马返回屋里。坐上床上，心里感觉闷闷的，但他却不知道这是什么。

见到卡卡西进来，突然安心，一个大大的笑容咧起来给卡卡西看。卡卡西笑眯眯的走过去捏了捏他的脸，“你笑什么？这么开心？”

“欢迎回来！”

也许一切都能如此，也很好。

带土不需要以前的记忆，他们就像住在下水道中的老鼠，每天以本能而生存。就像现在，想做爱就能做爱，做到两人都大汗淋漓，下身湿滑不堪，拍的汁水四处飞溅，一次又一次的中出在里面，直到再也没有力气动一下手，连疲软都懒得抽出，只抱着怀里的人沉沉的睡过去。

 

之后的几天卡卡西也嘱咐带土不要下楼，可好奇心太重的人也是被人嘱咐也是要一探究竟，趁着卡卡西出门的时候，悄悄的去了少年所在的房间，想看看卡卡西带回来的是什么人。

可刚打开房门，就听到少年的声音：“你别费力气了，不管来几次我都不会说的。”

少年说完转头才发现是别人，“怎么？今天换人了？不管是谁都白搭，我只是乳牛，能从我嘴里套出什么话？你们这些政客相互陷害撕扯那是你们的事。像我们这种连人都不是了，即使给我自由，又能做什么？”

“你、你是乳牛？”带土立马凑近去瞧，靠近后立马就能闻到浓浓的乳香味，喃喃自语：“卡卡西原来真的买了乳牛……”

少年瞧他凑近，伸手一览抱在怀中，力道大的让带土一时无法挣脱。

“怎么？第一次见乳牛吗？我给你点好处，还想请先生放了我。”

带土有些慌张，一张脸贴在少年稚嫩的胸膛上，浓浓的奶香更是灌入鼻腔，只能抓着他的肩膀努力澄清，“我、我是‘肉’！”

少年听到他的话才放开他，仔细瞧着，突然抱着肚子大声笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈！真好笑，明明自己说已经肃清邪恶风气的政客，竟然在家里养了‘肉’！真讽刺，越上流越下流，这些道貌岸然的伪君子口味也是奇特，丑成这样也能养。”

少年抓起带土的衣襟往外一拉，脖子和锁骨密密麻麻的全是吻痕，带土突然觉得有些不好意思，下意思的包紧自己。

“看来他很‘疼’你嘛，这些个痕迹可是新的旧的相互叠加。怎么？他日日都要你吗？”

“要？”

少年又看了他一圈，“瞧你也是个傻的，估计是听话才留你的吧，不然就你这个样子，还是个肉，怎么会好好的留下来。要么……”

少年拉开带土的腰带，“莫非你有过人之处，能让人流连忘返回味无穷，不然让我尝尝？”

“尝？”

“你是肉吧，让人尝一尝不是很平常的事吗？”少年慢慢脱下带土的衣服。

好像说的对，带土想了想。他是“肉”，“肉”就是让人插的，卡卡西插跟其他人插也没什么不一样。所以乖乖的让少年褪了身上的布料，乖乖的被推到在床上，任他在自己身上来回抚摸。时而轻，时而重，一时痒一时痛。不似卡卡西那般温柔的抚弄，麻痒的感觉里有一丝刺激，当少年的手指扫过他的乳头，带土忍不住轻吟出声。

“怪不得，虽然长得不好看，身材和反应真好，你可是长了一副极好看的胸膛啊，可惜只能是‘肉’。”

带土只能听着，可是脸上的落寞还是显露出来。

卡卡西真的嫌弃他没用，买了真正的“乳牛”。本来应该为他高兴的，可不知为什么心里闷闷的。

就算脑子里想着乱七八糟的事情，可被调教好的身体还能如实的反应出来，只是被少年一通乱摸，揉着屁股肉时，臀缝里渐渐湿润起来。少年很容易伸进一根手指。

“真淫乱，竟被调教成这样了。那个叫卡卡西的还真看不出来会有这一手，刚来时我还以为他是个正人君子。有你这么个肉便器，看来他过得很好嘛。”

少年的身量比带土小一些，想去吻他的脖子，手无法轻松的玩后穴，只是拍了拍带土的屁股，带土就乖乖的打开双腿提起腰，让少年更方便的插他。

“真不得了，我越来越喜欢你了，仔细看看你长得也很帅气，可惜被毁容的地方太多了。不过屁股好，脸不重要。”

“屁股好？”带土迷迷糊糊。

“对啊，只要下功夫用屁股伺候好主人，就会给你好吃好喝，还不会挨打。”

带土猛点头，“嗯嗯嗯嗯，你说的对，卡卡西对我很好的，什么好吃的都给我，从来不打我的，比那些人好多了。只是……只是他总是在我肚子里射……射……”

“你是‘肉’，让人操很正常。就怕你那个主人有天腻了，把你抛弃了扔了，以后你的日子可就惨啦！”

“那那怎么办？我本就不会产奶，卡卡西才买了你……那以后……”带土害怕了，如果卡卡西真的不要他了，以后是不是……再也吃不到红豆糕？

少年努力憋笑，逗傻子玩还真有趣，怪不得即使是“肉”也会让人养着，他如果是个有钱人也会买回来玩一玩。

“这样，我教你一些讨好主人的本事，看你呆呆傻傻的也只会躺在床上当木头吧，你要学会主动勾引，引的男人欲火焚身，离了你就不行。”

带土连连点头，跟着少年学习技巧。学习如何接吻才会让人晕乎乎，带土感觉起来跟卡卡西对他做的差不多，所以学的很快，两人在床上吻的涎水流个不停，直到两人都喘不上气才分开。

“哈～哈……这一关算过了，接下来趴在床上。”

带土照做，少年狠狠地拍了他一下屁股，带土受疼回头看他，一脸委屈。

“太僵硬了，要记得，你主人让你趴在床上就是想操你了，所以一定要把屁股翘的高一点，腰往下压，整个胸部贴在床单上，然后扭腰。”

带土照做了但依旧是僵硬，少年又啪的一下狠狠地拍了一下浑圆的屁股，然后捏上臀瓣轻轻转圈，“把腿张开，要记得腰一定得扭的浪，就像动物发情一样，这样才能让你的主人感觉到你需要他，才能好好疼你。”

带土随着少年摇晃他的动作跟着动，渐渐学会技巧。他原本就是练家子，身体比普通人有韧性的多，任凭少年把他摆成什么人样子都可以。除了接吻搖臀，少年又教给他许多诱惑男人的体位。

带土觉得好累，可少年依旧孜孜不倦的摆弄着床上的人，最后说带他实践一次。少年纤细的四根手指在带土的屁股里不停地抽插，一边插一边教导带土要怎么浪怎么扭，还要嘴上说着“主人，你好厉害”之类的。

带土高高的翘起屁股，灵活的腰努力扭着，后面有东西侵入，对他来讲就好做一些，随着本能的快感扭得越发浪荡，也越来越动听的声音喊着“好厉害～好舒服～”。

“你们在干什么！！！”

 

tbc

 

突然门被打开，卡卡西瞪红了眼不敢置信的看着这一幕，最心爱的人竟然就被别人压在身下如此淫荡，而且还是在他的家里。

卡卡西什么也顾不得了，拖出带土就把人看在肩膀上，正要出门时，身后传来少年讽刺的笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈，真是难看啊旗木大人，有这闲心说服我的功夫还不如好好遮掩一下自己的丑事。想不到堂堂的新政头目竟然在家里金屋藏娇，养的还是最低贱的‘肉’，像他这种千人上万人骑的贱货竟然能被你看上。”

“你住口！”卡卡西阴沉的脸让少年不寒而栗，让他感觉瞬间掉入冰窟，眼神如同射出千刀直冲他而来，“他是这世上最无可替代的，对我来讲他比任何人都高贵美好。”

他们离开后，少年腿软的蹲在了地上，刚刚停止跳动的心脏立马扑通扑通的跳的厉害。

 

带土跪坐在床上，一脸茫然的看着卡卡西在屋里走来走去。突然，卡卡西停下双手按在带土的肩膀上“他碰了你哪里？”

带土眨眨眼，“都碰了。”

“那他有没有……”算了，卡卡西突然不想知道，无奈的叹了一口气。他都已经把人好好的放在身边的，怎么还会发生这种事？是他大意了。

“带土，你听好，以后不许让别人碰你一根手指头，任何人都不可以！除了我，其他人要保持一米，不，三米的距离，知道了吗？”

带土点点头，即使不知道卡卡西为什么这样说，但明显感觉他不高兴，只能照他说的做。

卡卡西轻轻抱住他，揉着他毛绒绒的头发，心里对刚刚那一幕还是很介意，果然还是消消毒比较好。

 

卡卡西把带土带去浴室洗干净裹着一条浴巾就把人拐到了床上，前戏的时候带土的反应让卡卡西大吃一惊，不仅主动吻他，还用大腿磨他的裤裆，那里早就是硬起来的一团，偏偏又被带土撩拨的更是蓄势待发。

卡卡西还在想多摸一会亲一会儿带土，可带土不老实的双手伸进卡卡西的裤子揉捏着里面的硕大，一边把卡卡西的裤子脱下，一边热情的吻他，紧紧的攀附在他的身上。在卡卡西还在失神的时候，带土一推把人压在了身下，同时身上唯一的遮羞布也掉落下来。

要主动要浪要淫荡，带土把少年的话记得清清楚楚，他也想让卡卡西高兴。讨好是一方面，另一方面他喜欢与卡卡西靠近，每次两人结合在一起，卡卡西看他的眼神让他想从内心笑出来，却不知为何又有一丝难过。每次都是卡卡西要他，他就像瘫在沙滩上的死鱼毫无反应的享受卡卡西给他的快感和折磨。

时间长了谁都会腻，带土觉得少年说的没错。

他是“肉”，让主人高兴就是他的使命，他把学到的所有想一股脑的回报给卡卡西。

摸着手里一柱擎天的肉棍，有点慌了神。平时他都是紧紧闭着眼睛，卡卡西的这里就进去了，却从没想过竟是这样的尺寸。

带土扣挖着自己的后穴，几乎每天都在用的那里很容易伸进两根手指，胡乱捣了几下就把穴口对准卡卡西的龟头，咬着下唇的疤痕深吸了一口气，缓缓的坐了下去。

“带土……”卡卡西简直不敢置信，可自家的小兄弟的确是已经进到带土的屁股里去了。那天鹅绒的触感依旧让卡卡西爽翻天，再也不去考虑其他抓着大白腿就要顶弄，可带土却早一步动了起来，在他的肚子上起起伏伏，下面的小嘴含着肉棒吞吞吐吐。里面的每一寸肠肉都描绘着阴茎上的每一条青筋，带土感受着上面凸起的触感，记住卡卡西的形状。因为他也是，无处安放的小带土随着他的动作在卡卡西面前一晃一晃的，无人问津无人安抚，只有用卡卡西的肉棒把后面操爽了他才能随着后面的爽快一起爆发泄出。

所以带土既舒服又难受，套弄了几百次卡卡西迟迟不射，带土只能无力的趴在他身上，却依旧倔强的动着腰臀努力摇摆，回头看着他和卡卡西相连接的地方，咬咬嘴唇收紧屁股的肌肉，绞紧卡卡西的硬挺，想把他绞射出来。

卡卡西突然吃紧，知道带土搞坏，一个翻身两人掉了个，压着人毫不留情的大力操干。

带土把腿翘的老高，抓着床单卖力的喊着：“好厉害～啊啊～好舒服……卡卡西～好厉害哈啊～”

“这些是谁教你的？”卡卡西问。

“就是……嗯～刚刚那个人……”

卡卡西眼神颜色变深，抓起带土的屁股退出一些，带土以为他叫结束了，却突然用龟头高频率的去戳和摩擦前列腺的凸点。

“啊啊啊啊～～卡～卡卡西～～停哈啊～不要～不～嗯嗯啊～～哈～啊～不要啊～”

带土不停的求饶，这种太超过的感受让他实在吃不消，眼泪鼻涕口水一起流，想反抗可被操得越来越无力的身子，连抬起手都巍巍颤颤。终于受不住卡卡西的折磨，突然浑身痉挛着咬紧下唇射了出来。射完后卡卡西依旧没有放过他，突然深入浅出操干着后庭，带土除了发抖和求饶只剩下被迫接受卡卡西的力道和速度，属于卡卡西身体的一部分在他的身体深处肆虐和掠夺，除了本能的反应已经做不了任何做作的动作和语言。这种甜蜜的填满如同填满他的内心，连同胸膛都感觉涨是涨满的。

“卡卡～啊～～笨～笨卡卡～”

“带土你喊我什么？”久违的听到这个熟悉的称呼，卡卡西的心脏跳动到了另一个频率，被他操得乱七八糟的带土哭喊着叫他“笨卡卡”，真是做梦也没有梦到过的。所以下面动的更卖力了，直把把带土操到翻了白眼身体不停地痉挛才紧紧抱住他把自己的东西灌进去，灌到最深。

对卡卡西来讲，带土不需要别人教，他只要原汁原味的就好。

卡卡西趴在带土身上休息，感受到带土出了好多汗，身上都湿滑不堪。可突然感觉不太对劲，起身看到带土的胸膛一片白汁，隐约还有乳香。带土还在高潮的余韵中没有缓过来，依旧痴痴的样子，卡卡西伸出手指碰了一下乳头，突然就射出奶来，带土微微颤抖了一下，卡卡西还埋在带土身体里的那根又感受到肠壁紧了一下。

心情复杂的看着带土的这一对胸脯，确信了带土的确被做了改造手术。带土突然能出奶不知道是不是跟他有关系，也不知道带土发现后会不会崩溃。

带土慢慢的清醒过来，感觉胸膛依旧涨涨的，被卡卡西刚刚一碰松快了许多，低头看到流出奶水的乳尖，先是惊讶然后惊喜的看着卡卡西，“我能产奶了，卡卡西不用买新的‘乳牛’了！”

卡卡西看着带土没有说话，直到带土的笑容渐渐下去才问他：“带土很高兴吗？”

“嗯，高兴啊！卡卡西不高兴吗？”他的记忆里只有因为不会产奶而遭到许多虐待，并不清楚这是多么糟糕的事情。

“带土高兴我就高兴。”卡卡西说了一个不是答案的答案，这时的他只希望带土一辈子都不要回想起以前的事情就好。

“卡卡西，好涨啊，你再碰碰。”带土看着自己的胸有点不知所措，只能向卡卡西求救。

“带土可不要后悔。”卡卡西笑了起来，一口含住带土的乳头一边舔一边吸吮，甜甜的乳汁滑入喉咙，卡卡西全部吞咽下去。带土也明显感到跟平时不一样的感觉，敏感的奶头受到刺激不停地喷射奶水，又感觉到胸膛里有东西被卡卡西吸了出来，带土不安的扭动身体，却把身体里的小卡卡西唤醒了，不断的在里面变大变硬。

这次卡卡西没有着急的去抽插，而是让带土自己扭，动着柔软的壁肉去按摩粗硬的性器，他只管紧紧抱住带土吃奶。可能憋了好几年的原因，卡卡西吸的越多，奶水出的越多，卡卡西开始吞咽不及,从嘴角溢出流到下巴，滴到床上。另一边的胸膛被大手使劲的揉捏，“噗噗”的往外喷射奶汁。

“卡卡西……好多……”带土看到自己的乳头流出这么多乳汁开始不知所措，怀疑自己是不是坏掉了。去掰卡卡西的头和手，却被卡卡西抓住手腕固定在头顶，含住一口奶水与带土接吻。

“唔唔呜……”

被卡卡西撬开牙关灌进去，然后挑起柔软的舌头纠缠不清。带土羞愤不已，想要拒绝却被卡卡西吻得被迫咽下，由他的嘴里吃到了自己的乳汁。双手被压住，带土只能不停的蹬着双腿，表示他的反抗。可这联动着下体，一次次的乱动，甬道里磨得卡卡西已经不想再忍了，起身抬起带土的臀部，提着腰快速的抽插。

带土惊觉这一次感觉不同往日，尾椎的快感仿佛被无端的放大了好几倍，卡卡西不停的抽插就像一次次的过电般，情欲在这俱身体里再也装不下，卡卡西一个深插仿佛戳到了某个点，在带土的身体里炸开，不断地抖动痉挛，后穴竟流出许多透明液体，就像女人潮吹一般。

“啊啊～～卡卡西～～停下～停下！！哈啊！不要了……我不要了～～”

带土对这种感觉害怕了，身体仿佛不是自己的一般，只要卡卡西动一下他就会沉溺下去，活生生的像只淫兽，在主人身下发情合欢。

带土越是反抗对卡卡西来说越是像催情剂，流出的热液更是让他红了眼睛，又紧紧捏住布满指痕的屁股，没命的捣弄湿软不堪的后穴，让带土随着他的频率不停地摇摆，就连带土暴露在空气中的阴茎也是不断摆动。带土只顾紧紧抓住床单，也不去安慰它，卡卡西看着实在可怜伸出手指弹了一下。

“啊啊啊啊～～～～”

带土射了，毫无征兆的射了，一股的精液喷射出来，跟他一起喷射出来的还有奶汁，混在一起滴落在带土身上，床单上。

前所未有的绞紧让卡卡西差点交代出来，可看见带土如此淫靡的一幕，重重的抽插了几十次在带土身体里射精了，现在带土的下体也被染上了白色。

 

卡卡西能明白那些变态贵族为何会这样玩了，这种毫无底线淫乱的方式的确是能满足一个人的独占欲和破坏欲。

看着带土乱七八糟的样子，更让人想去怜爱想去破坏，这个样子的带土是他弄得，也只有他来弄。喊着他的名字，看他求饶，又紧紧抱着他自己要，这是他的理想。

带土果然变成了“乳牛”，不过不要紧，这样的他更可爱不是吗？这么漂亮的胸挤一挤就出奶汁，之后是不是就可以称“奶子”了？

 

晚上，卡卡西把带土抱在怀里睡觉，人已经沉沉的睡着了，他的手还是不老实的摸来摸去，来到奶子那里，用拇指搓搓乳头又挺立起来，带土微微动了一下，又安静下来。卡卡西看他没有醒，继续玩着，捏了一下什么都没有，看来奶水被他吸光了。也是了，带土长得又不是女人的胸，大概也装不了多少。看着被他吸大的乳头，卡卡西挺满意，又摸了一把屁股肉，感觉也大了一圈，手托着一把很明显的半圆弧度，心想这也是我的功劳，是我操出来的。

就在卡卡西沾沾自喜的时候，带土开始说梦话。

卡卡西知道带土有说梦话的习惯，可总是听不清他说什么，这次带土说出了一个人的名字让他紧张的收缩瞳孔，总有一种不好的预感。

“琳……琳……”

 

之后的日子，带土发呆的时间越来越长，发呆时会喊出琳的名字。卡卡西却像无事人似的，依旧和带土缠缠绵绵，而且提出的要求越来越奇怪。

每天早上，卡卡西跟带土说要喝奶，带土脱下上衣走到卡卡西面前，卡卡西却没有动作。带土看到桌子上的玻璃杯，当着卡卡西的面一点点挤到杯子里。挤到再也流不出的时候，带土像邀功一样举到卡卡西面前，卡卡西却不肯喝。

“我要喝新鲜的。”卡卡西说。

带土看看杯子看看卡卡西，不知所措。他这个主人喜怒无常，好难伺候。可看到卡卡西不停的盯着他看，带土心里毛毛的，“没有了……”刚才他明明都看到了，最后一滴也在里面了。

“过来。”卡卡西拍拍大腿，带土坐上去。卡卡西捏起乳头，舔掉上面白色的液体，然后含住深深一吸。

“果然是没有了呢，那怎么办？看来带土缺了点东西。”

卡卡西抬头看着一脸懵懵的带土笑了笑，突然把人放在桌子上，“需要我灌溉点东西。”

 

带土被蹂躏完，无力的躺在桌子上，腿一直在发抖，不明白为什么自己已经是“乳牛”了，卡卡西还是要插他，而且比之前更是热衷做这件事。

卡卡西满意的看着自己的成果，亲了一口带土的软唇，拿出一条项圈系在带土的脖子上。

“带土已经是真正的‘乳牛’了，这是送给你的礼物，喜欢吗？”

带土摸了摸，心情有点复杂，觉得这种感觉很糟糕，他不喜欢这样，但还是点了点头。

卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯，“带土喜欢就好，这样你不会逃了。”

 

有些预兆的发生，让卡卡西早做了准备，所以带土真的要逃走的时候，刚跑到大门口，脖子上的项圈突然发电，电麻了他。一次次的都被卡卡西扛了回去。

每一次逃跑的待遇都是被锁在床头，双腿大开，紫红色的性器在他的后穴里进进出出。

带土想起了一切，也记得他跟卡卡西在这张床上，在这栋房子里不停的做做做。尽管心里很排斥，但身体早已习惯用后穴做爱，所以照样有感觉。而且越有感觉带土越觉得恶心。

“卡卡西……没想到你……竟然嗯……喜欢操男人！”带土抓紧了锁链，冰凉的触感能唤回他一点理智，不至于让情欲占领了思想。

见卡卡西没有接他的话，带土继续说：“早知道你是这样的变态，琳就不该为了你丢了命！”

卡卡西停下了动作，深吸了一口气看着带土，“我们谁都没有资格提她。”

带土不说话了，转而讽刺他说：“你把我抓回来不去向上层那些老头子邀功，锁在家里算什么？现在我连人都不是了，把我牵出去随便送个什么人你就能升官发财，留着楼下的用岂不好？”

“不需要。”卡卡西继续顶弄他。

“你！”带土失望透顶，他竟不知道卡卡西是这样糟透了的人，斑说的一点都没错，这个肮脏的世界就该彻底清洗掉。

“卡卡西……这样有意思吗？你放开我！”带土开始大力挣扎，锁链哗哗的响。

“放开你只会逃。”卡卡西抬起带土的一条腿，从小腿肚抚摸到腿根，摸过的地方引起一阵阵的颤栗。“以前是，现在也是。你宁愿相信斑的胡言乱语也不愿相信同伴，一次又一次，带土你说我该拿你怎么办？”

“简单。”带土看着他，坚定的说：“杀了我。”

“……”卡卡西轻轻扶摸上他的脸，轻柔的像扫过羽毛，“宇智波带土已经死了，战后档案也是这样写的。你利用我捅了心脏让他们以为你死掉了，可我知道你没有。因为我到处找不到你的尸体。”

卡卡西慢慢退出带土的身体，手下突然用力捏起下巴，让带土无法合上嘴。

“找到你的时候，你已经奄奄一息了，你知道我是怎么救活你的吗？”

卡卡西趴在带土的耳边，一字一句说的清楚：“是吃了我的精液。”

“你混唔！！！！唔唔唔！”带土简直不敢相信卡卡西竟然把他的屌塞进他的嘴里，他就不怕他一口给咬断吗！

“你就算是咬断，我也不会放你离开，带土你已经回不去了，看看你的身体吧，除了跟我在一起你没有选择了。”

“唔唔唔吧！唔唔唔唔唔！”带土想说话，可每次发声都会被卡卡西的肉棒插进喉咙。

看着带土越来越红的脸，仿佛快无法呼吸，放开他的头，把阴茎从嘴里抽出。带土猛的一阵咳嗽。

“你以为怀疑我没死的只有……只有你一个吗？卡卡西，你也没有选择，要么杀了我，要么放了我。”

“带土为什么没有想过杀我呢？”卡卡西问。

“……”带土被问的愣了一下，突然笑的邪魅：“舍不得。”

卡卡西更是笑的眉眼弯弯，“我就知道。”

 

之后两人的交流只剩下在床上干事了，卡卡西把带土射的满满的，在带去浴室洗干净，浑身上下都涂上泡沫，从上到下来回的摸，滑溜溜的感觉摸起来很容易上瘾。

手滑到菊花的时候，后穴口收缩了一下。

“别紧张，我不会用这个洗这里。”

卡卡西拧下蓬头，稍微打开水开关，水像小涌泉一样流的时候直接塞进带土的屁眼里。

“卡卡西！你你……做什么！”

“洗屁股。”卡卡西摁住乱动的带土，但滑溜溜的怎么也摁不住，还是被他逃掉了，跑到马桶上蹲了下去。

“你……先出去。”带土撇过头不去看他。

“你什么我没见过，这才第一次，之后还要清洗好几次呢。”卡卡西拿着水管在带土眼前晃了晃。

“你简直是个混蛋！”

“为你好，为了不闹肚子，带土乖乖听话。”

带土瞪着他，终于还是忍不住在他面前排泄了出来。卡卡西笑的让带土心里直发毛，拼力抵抗他要去塞菊花的手，可最终还是被卡卡西得逞了。

“够了，已经满了，你放开！”带土抓着卡卡西的手腕要让他离开，卡卡西刚把管子抽出，带土就坐在坐便器上“噗噜噗噜”的又泄了。

带土突然觉得有什么已经失去了，他在卡卡西面前就像这个坐便器一样，整副身体就是他的玩物。

他不知道卡卡西为什么要这样做，他只知道卡卡西这条命是琳拼死救下的，所以他要保住。

洗好了后，卡卡西又把带土五花大绑放在饭桌前，让他乖乖等一会儿。饭菜端上后，一口一口的喂他。

卡卡西疯了。

带土像不认识他一样，看着这个熟悉的陌生人。满是硝烟弥漫的战场，他们相互厮杀，一转眼就在这样的房子里做他做梦都想不到的事。

带土艰难的张开嘴巴，吃掉银叉上的食物，咀嚼着如同蜡烛一般，再艰难的吞咽下去。

“带土真乖。”卡卡西奖励般的吻一下下嘴唇的伤疤，然后继续喂食。

“不吃了。”眼见桌子上的食物扫荡了一大半，带土拒绝卡卡西再喂他，因为卡卡西的投喂总让他想起不好的事情。

“好。”卡卡西放下叉子，静静地看着他，仿佛在等待什么事情发生。

带土渐渐的感觉从小腹窜出一股热源，带土知道那是什么感觉，气红了脸。

“卡卡西你给我吃了什么？”

“春药。”回答的倒是老实。

带土从椅子上站起来，腿却发软直接倒在了地上，一点一点的爬向门口。

突然一只脚踩在了屁股上让他动弹不得，脚趾有一下没一下的揉着臀肉，身后响起卡卡西的声音，“给你三个选择，第一，乖乖在家等我回来，再好好疼爱你；二，自己玩，我可是为带土准备了很多玩具，慢慢一柜子都是你的；第三……把你扔在大街上让人轮暴怎么样？”

带土也不甘示弱，回头瞪着卡卡西，“好啊，我选三，你技术真是差死了，除了快没别的，老子还没爽够就射了，卡卡西你是不是早泄……啊！”

卡卡西提着带土来到窗边上，打开窗子把人放在窗台，扒开双腿朝外露出最私密的地方，初春的风吹过，凉凉的感觉。

“只要我大喊一声，就会有无数双眼睛看向这边，看看你这副欲求不满的样子和让我操宽的后穴。是谁天天求饶着让我慢点、够了的，还紧紧咬着我不放。”卡卡西摸了一把挺立起来的阴茎，“真精神啊，带土的这里总是那么可爱。”手滑到下面的时候笑着说：“这里竟然都湿成这样了，看来带土真得找几个人好好安慰一下了。走，我带你出去。”

带土突然抓住卡卡西的衣服，抖着手几乎是用气音说：“我……我自己……”

“带土说什么？我没听见。”

“我自己玩，我自己……”他认输了。

 

带土被卡卡西带进一间密室，打开柜子的门，真的如他所说一柜子的性爱道具，看着卡卡西笑着走掉后，才迫不及待的去撸自己的性器。

桌子上的黑咖啡冒着热气，坐在椅子上的人时不时的抿一口，最多的是欣赏监控里的人。

多个方向的监视器把带土围了起来，没有一处放过。看着他从一开始只撸动性器，射不出来挫败的趴在地上，过了一会儿愤恨的爬到柜子那里，把假阳具全都狠狠地扔在地上，还用脚狠狠地踩了踩，仿佛他踩得是卡卡西的屌。

卡卡西看到这里不禁笑了起来，都这样了还这么可爱，这世间除了带土没有第二个人了。可带土接下来的动作让卡卡西睁大了眼睛。

他竟然选了最大的那个按摩棒不停地舔着，舔的都沾满带土的口水，带土一手撑开后穴的穴口，一手慢慢的推进去，一脸的不安和享受。全部进去后，带土摸到开关打开了按摩功能，享受着它在里面的搅动。一只手回到胸膛不停地捏着乳头，敏感的乳头受到刺激流出白色乳汁，带土再也抑制不住呻吟了。

眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕的卡卡西，感觉自己快要坐不住了，想操他，想狠狠地操他，想就这样操死他。虽然之前一直都是这样做的。

自从把带土买到手的那一刻起，一切都失控了。他就是想把带土圈养起来，即使唾弃自己的所做作为跟那些恶心的“乳牛”贩子没什么区别，也要把他留在身边。

带土迷迷糊糊的快要到了高潮，他趴在地上高高的撅起腚，屁眼里的那根还在搅动，带土快速地撸动自己的性器，快要冲顶了，换了个姿势，突然看到站在门口的卡卡西，没有心里准备，一哆嗦射了出来。

卡卡西不知道站在门口有多久了，带土的一举一动全收进他的眼底。带土屁股里还插着按摩棒，还是最粗的那根，慌乱之下想关掉按钮却不停的转换了好几个模式，换到震动的时候尽然摁不动开关了。带土羞耻的卷在一旁挡住脸，“不要看我……”

“我说过了，带土什么样子我没见过，可你为什么就没想过要拔出来呢？”卡卡西一边说一边抽出棒子，看到带土一脸的难受和不舍有点生气，狠狠地吻住他的软唇，用自己的东西去填满他。

 

“哈啊～卡卡西～用力……我要～嗯～啊啊～～”

带土紧紧抱住卡卡西，手指毫不留情的在他背上划出血痕，旧的新的都有。

“带土舒服吗？”卡卡西努力地动着腰在带土的身体里进进出出，屁眼被他撑成一个圆圈，都已经红肿不堪。

“舒……舒服……再来～”带土昂起头把力气用在下身，与卡卡西的那里连接的严丝合缝，“哈～每天都被你下药我能……不舒服吗？”

带土没有一天是清晰的，几乎每天都在发情，卡卡西不管是在家还是要出门，每顿早餐里都会掺上媚药，把他扔在密室。

“舒服就好，你需要习惯。”卡卡西把带土摆正，“我想吃奶。”

带土把胸膛凑近卡卡西，乳头塞进他的嘴里：“请用。”

卡卡西早就已经没有下药了，是带土自己习惯了做爱，身体早已经离不开他了。改造过后的身体比一般人更淫荡，更皮实。卡卡西都开始担心他一个人要满足不了带土了，那怎么办？

反正也逃不了，看着他欲求不满的样子更可爱不是吗？

卡卡西的花样多着呢，一个个一点点用在带土身上就好了。

 

end

 

 

 


End file.
